Currently, electric power providers must constantly balance power generation capacity to match real-time demand. This power supply/demand balancing requires bringing on and off line auxiliary generating facilities. This process not only increases the costs of generating power, but provides little incentive for power conservation. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove